beyond the soul
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: My name is Abaigeal Darkholme. Me and my friend Andrea are mutants, we watch as people fall in love, hope that someday we would have that chance to fall and stay in love. But we have doubts that would never happen to us because of how people feel about mutants. Could we find someone that knows we are mutants and accept that part of us? (Oc x Wade), (Oc x Johnny)
1. Chapter 1: The battle

**A/N: So I am still alive for those who read my other series. I just got really bad writers block for them but I will update it soon as it goes away. Anywho.. Even though this a x-men/deadpool crossover...This will be Just a all marvel and Aos fic. So you will be seeing different Characters and people from Aos. I do not own marvel or Aos but I do own My two characters Andrea and Abaigeal.**

Explosions go off in the far distance, gunshots and the sound of crackling thunder can be heard. My group of people were hiding for cover while we try to think of a plan of action while other people did the fighting. I peek out of the corner and curse in many different languages and retreat my head back before it gets shot off.

"What's the situation Abby?" Scott asked looking at me.

"There's way too many enemies out there. Also looks like another group of people fighting the same enemy" I replied.

"How many groups?" Jean asked.

"One seems to the Avengers...and the other I'm not sure but they look like agents" I replied.

"Shield maybe?" Kitty asked.

"No way...Shield collapsed when Hydra was defeated. By orders of Captain America" Logan mumbled.

"Shield or not..they're agents fighting the same enemies as us" I shrug.

"What is our enemy?..my kicks aren't enough to bring them down" Kurt sighs.

"Uhm..good question" I replied and peek back out seeing a glimpse of metal with red eyes before it gets destroyed with a blast from Iron man's repulsor beam. "Shit…"

"That didn't sound like good news" Rogue says worried.

"We're fighting robots...What did the professor say this bad guy's name was?" I asked.

"Ultron.."Jean replied.

"My guess from what I just saw...Ultron is a robot..with an AI.."I sigh.

"That would explain why I can't seem to read this enemy's mind" Jean says.

"Normal attacks won't do..you need something that can pierce it..like Logan's claws or Scott's laser or Andrea's ambient energy. Unless you found a way to destroy it otherwise" I sigh.

"So what's the plan?" Kitty asked.

"We attack..simple as that" Logan replied bringing out his claws.

"Dad...most of us don't have metal piercing claws like you.."I sigh and look out again to see the situation, my eyes widen seeing another group of people just arriving. "Holy hell"

"What now?" Scott asked.

"The Fantastic four is here.."I replied

"How can you tell?" Kitty asked.

"Because I just saw the human torch" I replied.

"Are we going to fight or what?" Logan growls.

"Okay here is the plan..Storm and Andrea give us cover so that we're hidden. The rest of us help the others fighting" I say

"Why are you the one giving orders?"Scott asked.

"Because No one else is suggesting anything Scotty" I replied.

"She's got a point Scott" Jean says softly.

"Fine..let's go" Scott sighs.

Storm grabs Andrea and puts her somewhere high while she gets up higher in altitude. Together they create a thick mist that covers the entire area. I hear people moving around and quickly shift into a wolf and run straight ahead until I see a man shooting arrows at the enemy in front of him, I stop and get behind him.

"Thor are you doing this mist?" The man asked grabbing another arrow.

"This is not my doing!" Thor yelled over the com unit.

"It's my people making the mist" I reply calmly.

"Who the hell are you? and when did you get here?" The man asked pointing his arrow at me.

"Easy there Katniss..I'm on your side since we're fighting the same enemy. My name is Abaigeal and I just got here" I replied calmly.

"Great first Tony with the names and now you. Why are you people doing this? it's a little hard for me to see what I'm shooting" The man grumbles.

"To cover the other people so we can help" I reply, turn on my com unit. "Andrea, Storm..lighten up on the mist"

"You sure Abaigeal?" Storm asked.

"Yes" I replied and the Mist lightens up a little. "Better?"

"Yes thank you" the Man replied.

"Your welcome Hawkeye" I grin slightly.

"Thor wants to know how are your people doing this mist" Hawkeye says shooting at a robot.

"Storm's power comes from the earth's natural energy and she uses that to change the weather..Andrea is her daughter so she naturally inherited that from her" I replied.

"I heard about your kind..Mutants right?" Hawkeye asked shooting at another robot.

"Yeah you got a problem with us?" I mumble and grabbed my sword and stabbing a robot.

"No problem with mutants. You guys are just enhanced humans" Clint shrugs shooting another robot.

"Barton, I need some help" I heard Steve say on Clint's com unit.

"Alright , where are you cap?" Clint asked.

"About a mile away from you and by a large glass building" Steve replied.

"Alright, be there fast I can" Clint says

"Try to be quick" Steve spoke.

"Got it" Clint said, turning his com unit off and looks at me as if he's asking me if I'll be okay.

"Go I got this Hawkeye" I said grabbing my katana sword and stabbing a robot.

Hawkeye nods and rushes off in the general direction that Captain America told him. Ultron robots start to surround me and I slice and stab at them while dodging their attacks. A few managing to land hits on me and one managing to cut my side and I wince as more start to surround me.

"Shit.." I mumble but stand ready for anything that comes my way as the cut on my side starts to heal.

"It's not nice to team up on a lady!" A voice exclaimed.

I blink confused and look around for who said that. My eyes widen when I see a man in a red and black outfit slicing through the herd of ultron robots around me like it was the easiest thing he's ever done, so elegant as well. I watch as he twirls his Katanas around while slicing through the robots until he reaches me but I still stare in shock.

"You okay Miss? Those mean robots didn't hurt you did they?" the man asked but I don't answer and still stare at him, he waves his hand in front of me. "Hello? earth to pretty lady?"

I blink and come out of the shock. "Y-yeah I'm fine...they did cut me but it's already healed. Sorry I was just shocked that you killed all those robots like it was easy"

"It was easy" The man shrugs.

"What how?"I asked shocked.

"I'm just very skilled at unaliving baddies I guess" The man shrugs.

"Unaliving?" I asked confused.

"I don't like saying the other word so I replaced it with unaliving" He replies and looks up for a moment. "Yes she is very pretty"

"Huh?" I asked confused to who he was talking to besides me.

"Sorry voices in my head. I'm Deadpool but you can call me Wade Wilson or just Wade" He grins cheekily.

"Nice to meet you Wade. I'm Abaigeal Darkholme but you can call me Abby. Everyone calls me that" I smile a little.

"You're very very pretty Abby" Wade smiles.

My eyes darkened a little knowing all too well that he wouldn't think so if he saw my real form. I shake that thought off and remembered what my mother told me. 'Mutant and proud'.

"Thanks...we should go help whoever needs the help" I say looking around.

"Sure. Lead the way!" Wade grins.

I stop controlling the mist and let my mother do that, summon the cosmic energy from within me to my hands and shoot my plasma beams at any enemy that came near me, Watch as they get sliced in half or explode from the impact of the plasma. I keep shooting the plasma at them and then I yelp when one tackles me and take me with it off the building.

"Get off me!" I yell and electrocute the robot with the lighting, it malfunctions.

I crane my neck back a little and cuss several time as I noticed I'm about to hit a building wall. When suddenly something grabs the robot and carries me and the robot away from the building. I look up and notice it's a person that's completely engulfed in flames.

"Human torch?" I asked.

"That would be me" the human torch grins at me. "Hang on tight, I'll put you on the ground"

I nod and hold onto the robot as we slowly land on the ground, I shove the robot off me and destroy it with my plasma beam.

"You okay gorgeous?" He asked me with concern.

"Yeah..stupid robot tackled me off the building I was on. Thanks for helping me out...I would have been dead if I hit that building" I replied

"It's no problem. And you can call me Johnny" He smiles.

"Alright..well I'm Andrea it's nice to meet you" I smile back softly.

"Likewise beautiful" He grins at me with a wink. "So what's a beautiful lady like yourself doing in this battle?"

"Fighting the same enemy as everyone else here. The professor got a call for help from the director of Shield so he sent me and my people to help" I replied.

"The professor? ah, you must be a student of Xavier's" Johnny says.

"Yeah is that going to be a problem?" I asked looking at him with a serious expression.

"Nope. We're friends with the professor and everyone at the school" Johnny smiles.

"Good. So what is the fantastic four doing here?" I asked electrocuting a robot behind me.

"We saw what was happening on the news and Reed wanted to help. So here we are" Johnny says with a smile. "I'm glad we came"

"Likewise" I smile a little.

"Andrea? are you okay?" Mom asked over the com unit.

"Yeah I'm alright. Johnny Storm saved my life before I could go splat against the wall" I replied.

"The human torch? Give him my thanks Andrea" Mom said softly.

"Will do mom" I say turning off the com unit. "My mom says thank for saving my life"

"It was no problem. Who's your mom?" He asked.

"Storm.." I replied.

Johnny blinks and then suddenly a burst of laughter comes from him and he shakes his head with a smile.

"Well that's ironic" He grins.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"That your mom is storm and my last name is storm" he replies.

"I guess that is ironic" I say softly and look around and see a girl surrounded by robots, her hands glowing red. "She needs our help..come on!"

I rush over in that direction to help the girl and Johnny follows right behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: the small glimmer of hope

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of Beyond the soul. Firstly, This chapter takes place right during the ending of the battle. And secondly someone lives in my fic.. Not going to spoil just yet. But feel free to guest. Sorry if some characters are a little out of character but I try my best. I hope you enjoy and Please R &R~**

We run over to an area that is full of Ultron robots. I grab out my katana and stand back behind Wade as he puts his katana's in front of him, ready to fight.

"Ready to kick some baddies butt Wade?" I smirk glancing over my shoulder at him.

"I'm ready as ever!" Wade grins

"Then let's do this" I smile.

Wade nods and starts twirling his katana's around, slicing through Ultron robots one by one. I slice through as many robots as I possibly can go through and being in sync with Wade's attacks as we switch places. I stab one to my right, dodge an attack that Wade blocked with his katana and I slice through another robot. Suddenly what seems like to be Captains America's shield slices through the all the robots in front of me, Wade finishing off the rest of them. Captain America runs over to us, grabbing his shield off the ground.

"You two need to get away from" he says.

"Why?" I asked, putting my sword away.

"This place might come down. So we're evacuating everyone to the helicarrier" Captain America replied.

"So escaping off the ground so we don't go splat and die?" Wade asked.

"Yes, and if you can help get the civilians off too" Captain America replied.

"Alright got it. I'll let my people know" I say turning on my com unit. "News update everyone, escape to the helicarrier and help civilians off the ground as well"

"Why?" Logan's voice growls over to the com unit.

"Because this place might collapse dad. So don't question orders from the Captain" I replied.

"Alright got it" Logan replied.

I turn off my com unit and grab Wade's hand and run to where I see the helicarrier floating in the sky. Wade let's go of my hand and I look at him with concern and worry on my face but ultimately not express the fear of losing him even though I just met Wade.

"Wade! What are you doing? We have to go!" I exclaim.

"Hawkboy needs my help..he's with a kid. Go! I'll be okay...I can't die... The author won't let me" Wade says pointing to Hawkeye acting as a shield to protect the kid.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But you better come back to me!" I exclaim holding back a cry. "I can't lose someone again"

"I'll come back I promise. Now that I have someone to come back to" He winks and runs off in the direction Hawkeye is in.

I frown and pray to whatever higher power there was that Wade makes it back alive and comes back before the place rises. I hurry and get on the helicarrier and look out the window hoping to see Wade somewhere.

"Are you hurt?" A shield medic asked.

"I'm fine" I reply, still looking out the window.

I rush over next to the girl and zap some robots away, Johnny blasts some away too while protecting the both of us.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am fine" she replied.

"Well you looked like you needed help" I say as I zap some more robots.

"I had this under control" the girl said firmly.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Wanda. But I do not think it is the time for introductions" she replied blasting robots away from her and the thing she is protecting.

"There's always time for introductions" Johnny says blasting more robots with fire.

"Everyone, escape to the helicarrier and if you can help the civilians off the area as well" I heard Abby's voice say on the com unit.

"Johnny get away from the area, we're evacuating" I heard Reed's voice say over Johnny's com unit.

"Go, leave now" Wanda says firmly.

"Are you sure Wanda?" I ask concerned.

"I will be fine. Go" she replied.

I nod and Johnny flames on but manages to not put his arm on fire and holds his hand out to me.

"I'll carry you to the helicarrier" he says.

"Aren't you staying with me?" I asked.

"I got to head back to my team but soon as this is all over I'll come find you sunshine" Johnny smiles.

"You better" I say grabbing his hand.

"You have my word" He smiles.

Johnny starts to fly us up to the helicarrier when I suddenly hear a loud cry followed up by an explosion coming from where we were. I look over and see Wanda falling to her knees and a burst of magic comes from her hands as all the robots surrounding her get destroyed.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"I'll find out.." Johnny frowns, turns his com unit on. "Reed..is there anything that happened?"

"Yes, someone running at super fast speed got in front of Hawkeye and used himself as a shield to protect Hawkeye and a kid. He got hit by multiple bullets" Reed replied sadly

"Wade..was heading that way.." I heard Abby's voice say on my com.

I frown as I connect the dots. Abby hid it well but I could hear the fear in her voice, then I realized the boy that was protecting Hawkeye must have been someone Wanda knew.

"Oh god...poor Wanda" I frowned worriedly.

"What did you find out?" Johnny asked as he carefully puts me in the helicarrier.

"I think the person saving Hawkeye was someone Wanda knew" I replied.

"I'll go check it out. You stay here" Johnny frowns.

"You better come back to find me flame boy" I say, crossing my arms.

"I will..I promise" Johnny says flying off.

"What's the status?" I heard someone say next to me.

"I got to Pietro quickly with a medical kit, I'm doing what I can but he needs to more medical help" I heard a voice says.

"I..I'm..fine." I heard a background voice say but it was more of a whisper.

"Alright I'll send transport over. Anyone else hurt Natasha?" the person asked.

"No, Hawkeye is near transport, him and the kid are getting on. Deadpool is protecting them from anything else" Natasha replied.

"Alright stay by Pietro and transport will be there fast" The person says.

"Got it" Natasha spoke.

I frown knowing that Pietro must be who Wanda knows, she needs to know that he is okay but I have no way of contacting Johnny. I look around to see if I see any fantastic four members are in here. I spot one and go over to her.

"You work with Johnny right?" I asked.

"Yes, he's also my brother. why?" She asked looking up.

"He went to go help Wanda..I think she knew Pietro. She needs to know that he's okay" I replied.

"Alright I'll tell him..what's your name?" She asked.

"Andrea.." I replied.

She nods turning on her com unit. "Johnny"

"Susan what is it?" I heard Johnny's voice asked.

"Andrea says that you were going to help Wanda" Susan replied.

"I was..I can't find her..she's not in the spot me and Andrea were in before we left" Johnny said with concern in his voice.

"Find her, bring her here and let her know that Pietro is okay" Susan says.

"How do you know?" Johnny asked.

"I heard someone talking to Natasha, saying that she got to Pietro with a medical kit and is getting on one of the transports with medical aid, I also heard him manage to say he's okay" I replied as I sat next to Susan so he can hear me.

"Alright got it, I'll keep looking for her" Johnny says.

"So how do you know my brother?" Susan asked looking at me.

"I just met him. But he saved my life..I was about to hit a wall and he carried me away from it" I replied.

"Always the ladies man" Susan chuckles, shaking her head.

 **A/N: Yes Pietro lives in my fic! I liked his character and didn't want him to die.**


	3. Chapter 3: New changes

**A/N: Here is the third chapter to Beyond the soul. I had a lot fun writing this chapter mostly cause of someone who will be revealed in this chapter and Deadpool. Also I would like to apologize in advance. If there isn't a new chapter up for a while It is because I am busy with college and have too much stuff to work on but I will eventually try to get a new chapter up for you guys. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I do not own Marvel beside my two characters and don't forget to R & R~.**

I walk inside the Avenger's Tower with my people, See several agents, Nick Fury, the Avengers, Fantastic four and Wade. I gasp and run over to sit next to him, slap his arm slightly.

"Ow! what was that for?" Wade whines rubbing his arm.

"You scared me! I thought I was going to lose you" I say.

Wade chuckles and I see a small smile through his mask as he puts his arm around my shoulder. Oddly enough I immediately relaxed when his arm went around me.

"I told you Abby I can't die. The author won't let me because we're-" Wade started.

 **Deadpool Don't ruin the surprise! That will be revealed soon!**

"Oh alright fine" Wade pouts moodily.

"Wade who are you talking to?" I asked confused.

"Oh just the author" He shrugs but then smile. "Oh by the way Cou-"

 **No don't you dare Wade. Let him reveal himself.**

I look confused but hug him tightly and Wade grins goofily under his mask. Andrea finds a spot next to the Human torch who smiles at her while the others find a spot around the table.

"So who do you want to go first Director?" Reed asked looking at Fury.

"Oh no, I'm no longer the Director anymore" Fury replied.

"Then who is?"Tony asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay quiet anymore" A voice says.

A person comes out of the shadow and half the room went quiet with shock. I looked over to the Avengers who looked shocked which soon got replaced by anger and confusion.

"Coulson!" Hawkeye and Blackwidow exclaim.

"Hello agent Romanoav, Barton" He smiles a little.

"What you were dead!" Tony says shocked.

"Yes, for about two weeks" Coulson said calmly.

"What magic is this? How are you alive son of Coul?" Thor asked

"Ask Fury those details, I rather not say the means of how I was brought back" Coulson replied, everyone looked over to Fury.

"We used alien blood to bring him back and repaired the damage of his brain being dead" Fury said softly as Coulson's eye darkened a little.

"You are messing with something you shouldn't" Thor says angrily.

"The project is something to bring back a fallen Avenger if we ever needed it. Coulson is a good Agent and I didn't want to lose him" Fury said calmly.

"So if you're not the director anymore then who is?" Tony asked.

"I am. After Hydra and the collapse of Shield Fury made me director and gave me something to help rebuild Shield the right way" Coulson replied.

"How come you didn't let us know you were alive?" Clint asked

"After I was brought back. Fury gave me my own team to help with shield also I was still adjusting to being alive again. Then Hydra came and Shield collapsed. Then I had to keep what was left of Shield together with all the resources we had. Beside after that Captain America said he didn't want anything to do with Shield anymore" Coulson replied.

"We were suppose to be your team" Tony says crossing his arm.

"Yes but how could that happen if you thought I was dead? That's why Fury gave me my own team" Coulson replied.

I walked into the Avengers building looking around, couldn't help but smile seeing Johnny smile back at me and wave me over, points to the open seat next to him. I quickly run to his side and sit in the chair next to him. I feel my cheeks warm when he gently holds my hand under the table.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much Sunshine" He smiles sheepishly.

"You kind of did...what are you going to do about that? huh?" I grin slightly.

"Hmm..good question. I suppose I should take you out on a date" Johnny smiles brightly.

I felt my cheeks warm even more to the point I think I might have been blushing up to my ears, glanced around the room to see everyone's shocked and surprised expressions. I looked over to his team and saw Reed giving Susan a confused look and hoping for an answer.

"I think she's Johnny's new crush" Susan replied, smiling gently.

"You can say that" Johnny smiled goofily.

"Whoa, hey there buddy. Andrea belongs with us" Scott pipes up.

The perfect weather suddenly changes to heavy rain from my mood suddenly being ruined by once again Scott my uncle. I glare over at his direction, crossing my arms.

"That's not for you to decide uncle Scott. That's up to the professor and mom" I say bitterly.

"If you are his crush there is one thing I am concerned about" Storm spoke softly.

"I'm all ears ma'am" Johnny says politely.

"I've heard about your one time flings. If you are going to date Andrea..she better be your last one and stay with her, never break her heart" Storm says.

"Of course! I don't think I'll be with anyone else..I want to be with Andrea. She is beautiful, determined, confident and I will never ever break her heart" Johnny says.

"Aww Johnny that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say before" Susan smiles.

"I have to agree" Reed smiles.

"Well good. I mean it!" Johnny smiles.

"Then you have my approval Johnny" Storm smiles.

"Whoa wait what?! but she's a part of the team Storm. She just can't leave" Scott says.

"Yes she can Scott and she'll have the professors support" Storm says.

"Thanks mom!" I smile happily and the weather goes back to normal.

"Where would she go?" Kitty asked.

"Well that's obvious ain't it? I need to stick with Johnny so I'll be at the Baxter tower with the others, do whatever they need me to do " I shrug.

"We could always use some extra backup" Reed smiles.

"There we go..back up for the Fantastic four" I smile back.

"Shall we get back to the debriefing?" Coulson asked, clearing his throat and Wanda raises her hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Wanda" she replies.

"What can I help you with Wanda?" He asked.

"Mr. Storm has informed me that my brother is okay...is this true?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes Wanda...Pietro is going to be okay. He's in the medical ward right now being treated" Natasha spoke gently.

"May I go see him?" She asked.

"Yes after this debriefing...so I would like to hear from the Avengers first. How did this whole incident happen?" Coulson says.

Tony and Bruce look down ashamed and Wanda raises her hand again.

"Yes Wanda?" Coulson asked.

"In Mr. Stark and Banners defense...it was my fault. I..Me and Pietro were mad at Mr. Stark for what happened in the past so we thought if he helped create Ultron .Ultron would help us destroy the Avengers. So I used my magic to get into his deepest fear to sort of distract but also convince him to create Ultron. I..I had no idea that Ultron would want to rid the world of humans" she says.

"Also in her defense...I was technically thinking of making him before that when I saw his Ai hologram back in hydra base we destroyed..I thought it would be a suit of protection for the entire world..I had good intentions but it just went wrong" Tony sighs.

"And he convinced me to help him" Bruce sighs.

"I did you want to make a suit of protection?" Coulson asked.

"What Wanda made me see was that I could not save the team by using the nuclear missile up in space, we lost to them, the team looked dead, the Chitauri winning and about to take over New York. I didn't want that to happen, We can face arms dealers or Hydra sure but I thought if we faced something like the Chitauri or Ultron then that would be our end game. But as Steve said, If we just worked together like a team then we surely would win" Tony explains.

"That's what shield is suppose to be for. And what about this person next to you who sounds like Jarvis?" Coulson asked.

"Well technically he is Jarvis. But he prefers to be called Vision. He was created using Jarvis' Ai and Thor's mind gem thingy and the regeneration cradle that Dr. Cho had. I created him knowing that he's the only way we can stop Ultron" Tony replied.

"I see.." Coulson says rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Was there anyone else that got hurt during the battle?"

"Nope, just Pietro" Natasha says.

"Alright. You're the people I asked Professor Xavier to send for help?" He asked looking at me and the others.

"Yes that would be right" Jean replied.

"Send my thank to the professor?" Coulson asked.

"Will do" She smile.

"Alright. Mr. Reed what is the fantastic four doing fighting this battle?" Coulson asked.

"We saw what was going on in the news. Thought the Avengers could use some extra help" Reed replied.

"Thank you, We could use all the help we got" Steve spoke softly.

"Yes, It's very much appreciated. Everyone get cleaned up, take a couple minutes to relax before you leave" Coulson said softly.


End file.
